Who Am I?
by Hotaru Imai
Summary: For a long time, I've been able to remember events that haven't took place. All I see when I go to sleep now is white lab walls and a strong scent of blood. Now, when a strange 'thing' starts to show up, the only answer is in my memory. But I don't want to remember.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't stupid. Loved to play and mess around, but I was definitely not stupid. Every time I start to really use my noggin strange, things happen. I never liked strange things. To tell the truth I hates himself, well more like what I is. I never wanted to be this way. I had always wanted to walk amongst the humans and feel the cool air on my face.

Every time I thought that, I always get a headache and feels noxious. But that wasn't the worst part, I was a ninja and ninja never get noxious, I always gets these flashes of images. I was always in a lab and there was screaming and blood. So much blood, I never liked blood.

I tried to tell my brothers, and they listened and they helped me talked through it. It really helped. But I that it was because they were tired of waking up to my screaming at 3 in the morning.

Over the years, the nightmares have stopped and faded, but their coming back. And with a vicious claw, they are starting to become more vivid, and with that comes nightmares that I never wanted to see.

The answer to all my questions that came popping up, was right in front of me the whole time.

But there was one question I wanted to know the most.

Who am I?

I am Michelangelo Hamato, or I think so.


	2. Chapter 2

Who am I? That's the question that everybody asks at some point in their lives. Everybody wants to be something when they grow up. A princess, popstar, sports star. Everybody wants to be someone, not just the guy/girl that worked in that office that no one knew about.

But what about me? What am I going to do? I live in the sewers, I can't be a star, and I can't be a sports star. I am just the shadow that protects some city that doesn't know that it's in danger almost every night.

I'm supposed to be the hero, the knight in shining armor, but I'm not. I just want what other kids want, but no matter how much I try, I can have them. No matter how may stars I wish upon, how many candles I blow out, I won't have that life.

I'll be stuck down here forever, never getting a thank you from the people that me and my brothers risk our lives for.

I wish, I wish I could be human, just for a day. That's all I want. I want to know what it feels like to have hair, and to have the wind blow through it. I want to know what it feel like to go get some pizza and not have to wear 3 heavy, and hot, coats to cover my appearance.

I know I'm complaining but I can't help it, I want to be human. Sometimes when I know no one is looking I would just stare. I would stare at Casey and April, wishing I could take their place.

I'm supposed to be happy that I'm even alive, but I still can't help it. I would tell myself that I should be happy with what I have, and I am, but I can't help it. When I'm sick I want to go the doctor and get medicine, not have to ask April to bring it for us. I want to go to school and laugh with friends my age.

I want all of this but I can never have it. It's like fate is toying with me. Giving me hope then crushing it.

How I hate Fate.

But with all of this, I realize that maybe its best that I stay clear of human's. They do horrible things to one another. Science, they call it. I call it torture. It's another reason I try to get D out of his lab often. He wants to be a scientist, he says. Well I'll keep it from happening even if it make him hate me. It's better that way. He hating me is less painful that seeing him become a scientist.

Yes it's better.

I wonder if I'm being selfish.

Nah… it's for his own good, I can't help it.

I can't help it.

I can't help it.

I can't help it.

… I can't help it?

Just who am I to get in my brothers dreams.

Just who am I to destroy his dreams.

I'm only trying to protect him.

Why doesn't he see that?

Who am I?

…. JUST WHO THE HELL AM I?!

 **Remember to review. Sorry for the late update. I'll try to make it more often. Bye! Oh guess who's birthday it is, that's right, it's mine!**


End file.
